realms_of_hyrule_legend_of_zelda_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zealon Qu
Zealon Qu is a Stalfos Wizzrobe, and is Arithmetician for the Wayfarers Guild. He is clinically insane because of the ring pendant around his neck. Zealon Qu was created and is played by Glag. Appearence Zealon Qu is a black boned Stalfos who is always wearing a purple robe of some kind. He is also usually wearing a black skull mask, which is a bit redundant. Personality Zealon himself can be tender and caring, but a bit ditzy. When his ring pendant takes over, though, he becomes a terrible tyrant, loving to destroy the happiness of others. History Zealon's history is very shady, and full of mishaps. He was converted into a Stalfos by his jealous 'Siblings', and left to rot in his cave. He then used his budding skills as a Geomancer to enlarge his small cave to a large, several room cavern, where he researched Alchemy, Magic, and the arts. He came out of hiding several hundred years later to walk the world, and see it's changes. But mainly because his pendant told him too, having an insatiable thirst for power. Stats Relationships Friends Huvud Nyckel is a budding friend, a fellow Stalfos. His closest friends have been Tekole, who was transmorgrified with him, and Tor, a childhood friend. Neutrals Uaiku(previously Imainaya) of the Zora, who he lead on a wild goosechase of delusional vengeance before leaving him in the Death Mountain range like discarded trash. Zak Otto, who fought alongside him at Kakariko, and joined the Wayfarers. Enemies Most of his 'Siblings', especially Yuun. Yuun was a Wizzrobe with little tallent with magic, but good knowledge of Traps, and an affinity with them. Zealon lead Uaiku on a wild goose-chase to 'Bring justice' on Yuun, but inthe end it was just vengeance. It is unknown if the person he killed that day was actually Yuun, as he would probably be long dead by then. Quotes "If you can't find the courage to stand up to the dark... Make it afraid of you." "You fool!" "Well, to go into seclusion, one first must have friends there!" About the Ring Zealon Qu is in ownership of a mystical pendant, shaped as a ring. It is possessed with an evil multiple personality. Zealon is, thus, at times a peaceful Stalfos, and at others a horrid monster. Pendant's Description A crimson, sturdy ribbon is coiled around the ring, acting as a necklace. The ribbon is completely circular, conecting the two ends seamlessly. The ring itself is black, and slightly thicker than the average wedding ring. IT seems to pulse darkly. Pendant's Personality The Pendant blinds the wearer to certain, hopefully obvious things. In example, before Zealon met the ring, he was loving and caring towards animals. Afterwards, though, he had no thought towards them, even to the extent of warping and transmorgrifying them in the name of science. This should tell you something about the Ring. It gives the wearer, also, an insatiable thirst for power, specifically that of the golden godesses. The fact that Zealon defied the ring made his mind snap, destroying his sanity. Trivia *The 'Qu' in Zealon Qu means 'Insane' and is a title given to him as the culture of his people. *Zealon once had a pet DeadHand, but it was killed when it crashed into one of his alchemy tables. *A lot of Glag's inspiration for Zealon came from, believe it or not, the Grim Reaper. *The ring has mentioned to Zealon before that it has 'siblings', another ring, a mask (Zealon's), and a shield Theme Songs Category:Characters Category:Stalfos